


Di virus, antidoti e quarantene

by doblondoro



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doblondoro/pseuds/doblondoro
Summary: Quello che sta succedendo ci sta mettendo a dura prova, e credo che stare chiusi in casa e tenere a bada le nostre paure sia difficile per tutti.Non sono riuscita a scrivere per un sacco di giorni, poi mi è venuta in mente questa cosa qui, e mettermi alla scrivania a buttarla giù mi ha un po' aiutata a esorcizzare certi inevitabili brutti pensieri.Chiedo veramente scusa se per qualcuno trasporre una realtà così drammatica in un mondo di fantasia potesse risultare inappropriato: l'ho fatto perchè avevo bisogno di immaginarmi qualcosa che mi desse un po' d'ossigeno, e Martino e Niccolò ci riescono sempre.Spero che chiunque si trovi a leggere questa cosa stia bene e sia al sicuro <3
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Di virus, antidoti e quarantene

**Author's Note:**

> Quello che sta succedendo ci sta mettendo a dura prova, e credo che stare chiusi in casa e tenere a bada le nostre paure sia difficile per tutti.  
> Non sono riuscita a scrivere per un sacco di giorni, poi mi è venuta in mente questa cosa qui, e mettermi alla scrivania a buttarla giù mi ha un po' aiutata a esorcizzare certi inevitabili brutti pensieri.  
> Chiedo veramente scusa se per qualcuno trasporre una realtà così drammatica in un mondo di fantasia potesse risultare inappropriato: l'ho fatto perchè avevo bisogno di immaginarmi qualcosa che mi desse un po' d'ossigeno, e Martino e Niccolò ci riescono sempre.  
> Spero che chiunque si trovi a leggere questa cosa stia bene e sia al sicuro <3

Fu Gio ad accorgersene per primo.

Quel giorno avrebbero avuto il compito di latino dalla seconda ora e Martino aveva piazzato il mastodontico IL di seconda mano tra i loro banchi.

Alla prima ora avevano fisica, ma la prof era in ritardo e ancora non si avvistava.

“Almeno nascondili per bene i bigliettini, zi’”  
“Che bigliettini?”  
“Questo” disse Gio cercando con la punta delle dita la pagina del dizionario di Martino da cui spuntava di mezzo millimetro quello che sembrava essere un post-it giallo “Che poi se ti becca l’Anselmi ti fa il culo. C’hai pure otto, che cazzo ti salta in testa? Che hai...”

Gio aveva sfilato il foglietto dalle pagine e si zittì di colpo, mentre un lento sorriso divertito gli si disegnava in faccia.  
Guardò Martino con quel misto di malizia, affetto - e forse orgoglio? - che era diventata una delle sue espressioni più frequenti da oltre un anno a questa parte quando si trattava di un certo argomento.  
E di una certa persona.  
_Oddio_

“No, niente, scusa. Però magari nascondilo lo stesso” gli disse mentre gli porgeva il post-it.

Martino lo prese e mentre lo leggeva si sentì arrossire.  
Con l’inconfondibile stampatello un po’ approssimativo di Niccolò, c’era semplicemente scritto: TI VUOI METTERE “IN QUARANTENA” CON ME?!? E sotto due caselline da crocettare, una con il si e una con il no.

 _Che cretino che sei Ni_ pensò, mentre in realtà l’espressione cretina se la sentiva crescere in faccia lui stesso, insieme ad un sorriso sicuramente altrettanto idiota.

“Che cretino che è” provò a dire ricomponendosi.  
“Non ce provà, zì”  
“A fa’ che?”  
“A darti un tono. Sei imbarazzante, te lo dico” rispose Giovanni ridendo.  
“Vabbè”

“Oh, che c’avete?” Elia, vittima designata dell’interrogazione di fisica, aveva smesso di ripassare e si era intromesso tra i due sporgendosi dal banco dietro a quello di Giovanni e Martino.  
“Niente” aveva tagliato corto Martino.  
“Nico mette i bigliettini a Marti nel dizionario” aveva spiegato Gio strizzando l’occhio a Martino.  
“Gio! Eddai! Tanto non basta che...”  
“Ah, che tenero!” rispose Elia facendo una vocina flautata “Poi un giorno me devi spiegà per bene come l’hai stregato ‘sto ragazzo, Marti, eh, perché, diciamocelo, sarebbe un po’ fuori dalla tua portata in realtà. Che t’ha scritto?”  
“Ao, ma ‘n te deve interrogà? Ripassa, no, invece di pensa’ a...”

In quel momento il bidello si affacciò alla porta dell’aula.  
“Regà, la professoressa oggi nun viene e nun ce so’ supplenti. Stateve boni eh”

Martino alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre il resto della classe urlava di giubilo.

“Daje!” esultò Elia stringendo il pugno.  
“Vabbè, io ripasso per la versione” disse Martino prendendo il libro di latino.  
“Oh, ma ‘sto bigliettino?”  
“Elì, ma sei serio?”  
“Giovanni l’ha letto e io...”  
“Giovanni l’ha _trovato_ , non gliel’ho fatto leggere io!”  
“Scherzo, se è una cosa personale...”  
“Ma è una cazzata! Toh, divertiti” si arrese Martino porgendo il post-it a Elia.

Elia lesse il bigliettino e, con grande stupore di Martino, non scoppiò a ridere e non fece battute sarcastiche. Sorrise, mentre porgeva di nuovo il post-it a Martino.  
“L’amore ai tempi del coronavirus” disse semplicemente.  
“...tutto a posto, Elì?”  
“Si, perché? Comunque sapete che c’è? Io me vado a fa’ un caffè alla macchinetta per brinda’ all’interrogazione scampata. Venite?”  
“No zì, io ripasso” rispose Giovanni  
“Invece sai che? Io vengo, che devi sempre pagarmi quello di ieri!” disse Martino.  
“Più pulciaro che secchione, eh?”  
“Come te pare. ‘nnamo”

Andarono alla macchinetta, dove Elia inserì le monete e selezionò il primo caffè.

“Gli hai risposto?”  
“Ma che?”  
“Eddai! A Nico. Se ti metti in quarantena con lui!” rispose Elia strizzandogli l’occhio e porgendogli il primo caffè.  
“Oddio Elì. Eddai. Ancora non c’è nessuna quarantena, e...”  
“Potrebbe esserci presto...” rispose Elia mentre girava la paletta nel bicchiere.  
“Dici?”  
“Dico che ‘sta cosa è più grave di come...”  
“Ora sei pure infettivologo?”  
“No, Marti. Quanto cazzo sei acido, oh. Non parlo delle cose che non so, però se senti anche i medici, non è da scherzarci. Secondo me...”  
“No, ma figurati. Mi’ madre già sta in paranoia, Pure Anna. Ora poi...”  
“Anna?”  
“...si. La madre di Nico” rispose Martino con circospezione.  
“Ahhh” rispose Elia con un sorrisetto divertito.  
“Se, vabbè, rientriamo?” disse Martino mentre buttava il bicchierino nel cestino di fianco alla macchinetta.  
“Oh, Marti, rilassati eh. Stai sempre sul chi va là con me. Non ti sto prendendo in giro, se non reggi du’ battute...”  
“Ma non è vero! Sei te che...”  
“Le faccio a te su Nico, le faccio a Nico su te, le faccio a Gio su E.. ops, su Sofi. E a Luchino non lo faccio campa’ co’ Silvietta. Voi mi rispondete che non scopo e siamo pari”  
“Ma chi ti dice niente! Mica mi incazzo, è quello che facciamo sempre, no? Ci prendiamo in giro ma senza… poi magari ogni tanto a qualcuno gli rode il culo, ma quella è un’altra cosa”

Elia si appoggiò al muro e cominciò a scrollare il cellulare. Martino gli si mise accanto.

“Vedi? Qui tra poco chiudono le scuole davvero” disse Elia mentre apriva il link di un articolo.  
“Vabbè. Passerà pure questa. Non mi rendo conto di...”  
“Se ci mettono in quarantena sclero, te lo dico”  
“Ma in quarantena… in che senso, scusa? Chiudono le scuole, ma poi...”  
“Se fanno come in Cina chiudono tutto. Spesa e te ne rientri in casa. Qui dice che i contagiati sono raddoppiati da ieri…”  
“Madò, ma è surreale...”  
“Mi piglia male a starmene a casa co’ mi padre tutto il giorno”  
“Magari provi a recupera’ un paio de materie” disse Martino con un sorrisetto strafottente.  
“Simpatico, oh. Già non facciamo mai un cazzo. Voi il fine settimana ve ne state coi vostri fidanzati o fidanzate e a me mi lasciate come uno stronzo col Peccio. O Galvani, meglio me sento”  
“Ma dai, Elì! È successo du’ volte...”  
“No, hai ragione. Me sto a impanica’. E poi fate bene a fa’ quello che fate. Ogni tanto me parte la brocca perché penso che dopo gli esami… non lo so, cambierà tutto”

Martino era sempre stato una persona pragmatica che non si raccontava storielle per stare meglio, ma sentì una sorta di paura, strisciante e dolorosa, al pensiero che lo scenario, probabilmente molto naturale, che stava descrivendo Elia, potesse realizzarsi.

“No. Cioè, lo so che alla fine succede a tutti così. Però sticazzi di tutti, noi...”  
“Ci sono anch’io, lo sai vero?”  
“Cos...”  
“Si, voglio di’… lo so che Gio è il tuo migliore amico, che ti viene più… naturale, parlare con lui. Però ci sono pure io, non è che se faccio lo stronzo me ne frega di meno...”

Elia sembrava un po’ imbarazzato.

 _Ti voglio bene anch’io, testa di cazzo_ pensò Martino sorridendo.

“Lo so. Che non lo so? Ti sei anche fatto prende a cazzotti per me e...”  
“Quello perché sei una pippa a menà le mani, bisogna intervenì se qualcuno ti rompe il cazzo” disse Elia con un ghigno strafottente.  
“Magari so’ meno Nehanderthal di te!”  
“Nehanderthal! Anvedi che stronzo! Io...”  
“Scherzo. E grazie. Davvero. Anche per come… per come siete con Nico, davvero”  
“Nico ce piace a prescinde da te, Marti”

Martino si sentì scaldare il cuore.

“Meglio così. E comunque se ce se mette ‘sto cazzo de virus magari nemmeno ce fanno da’ l’esame e l’anno prossimo...”  
“Ah, no. Se è per qualche calamità ce passano tutti. Deo gratias”  
“ _Deo gratias_?” disse Martino alzando le sopracciglia “Dai che magari col compito di latino la sfanghi!”  
“Che stronzo! A proposito, me fai copia’, eh?”

Martino si mise a ridere

“Elì, mica tutto ‘sto discorso col cuore in mano era per farti passa’ i bigliettini?”  
“Ovvio. Che altro scusa?” rispose Elia ridendo “E… a proposito di bigliettini…”  
“Oddio, che?”  
“Rispondi a Nico, che poi si impanica e...”  
“Manco sa che l’ho trovato” rispose Martino tirando fuori il cellulare dalla tasca e cominciando a digitare un messaggio

\- **Grazie per avermi fatto perculare da tutti, eh. Il biglietto l’ha trovato Gio.**

Il cellulare gli vibrò in mano immediatamente

\- **Però non mi hai risposto <3**

Martino sorrise

\- **In realtà l’ho fatto. Ho qui il biglietto con la risposta crocettata. Solo che tu hai un telefono del quattrocento e non posso inviarti la foto ;-)**

Di nuovo la risposta arrivò immediatamente

\- **Martiiiii, dai. Anzi, non me lo dire. Vengo a prenderti all’uscita. <3 <3 <3**  
\- **Ma non sei in facoltà?**  
**\- No, non sono andato.**  
**\- Tutto okay?**  
**\- Si, si. Solo che stamattina ero molto stanco. Ma sto bene, giuro. Ma te invece non hai lezione?**  
**-La prof di fisica non è venuta. Sto prendendo un caffè con Elia. Tra poco ho il compito.**  
**\- Lo so. Spaccherai <3 **  
**\- NON GUFARE CAZZO**  
**\- :-D A dopo Elio del mio <3 **

Martino sbuffò una risata mentre scuoteva la testa.

- **A dopo :-***

Rimise il cellulare in tasca e si girò di nuovo verso Elia, che stava sorridendo.

“Non dirmelo, ho la faccia da scemo”  
“Un po’ si, però sei caruccio”  
“Menomale allora. ‘nnamo, dai, che tra poco ci tocca”  
“e ‘nnamo. Però Marti vedi di non fa’ lo stronzo e suggerisci davvero, eh”  
“Vediamo” rispose Martino ridendo.

° ° °

“Marti!”

Martino si sentì chiamare appena oltrepassato il cancello della scuola, e vide Niccolò, parcheggiato in doppia fila che si sporgeva dal finestrino.

“Ma… rigà, io vado, mica avevo capito che veniva in macchina!”

Salutò in fretta i Contrabbandieri e corse verso l’auto, mentre Niccolò si sbracciava per salutare gli altri e un paio di macchine già iniziavano a strombazzare.

“Ciao!” disse Niccolò sorridendo e sporgendosi per baciarlo non appena entrò nell’abitacolo.  
“No, Ni, parti subito che questi ce menano” rispose Martino ritraendosi.  
“VAAAA BENEEEE. Quanto sei noioso, oh! È questo il modo di salutare il tuo fidanzato che è venuto a prenderti?” disse Niccolò mentre si immetteva nel traffico e salutava di nuovo Gio, Elia e Luca con un paio di colpi di clacson.  
“Come mai sei venuto in macchina?”  
“Perchè sono andato a fare la spesa” rispose Niccolò indicando tre buste piene e una piccola borsa termica sui sedili posteriori.  
“Oh porca puttana! Sei andato a fare scorta pure...”

Niccolò sembrò per un attimo interdetto.

“Ma... non è una scorta… solo che... poi sinceramente non mi andava di prendere i mezzi. Che ne so, dicono che è meglio evita’ di...”

A Martino sembrò di vederlo adombrarsi e fare un’espressione sperduta che non prometteva nulla di buono.

“Ni”  
“...che?”  
“Sei sicuro che va tutto bene? Stamattina non sei andato...”  
“Si… solo che,,, stanotte non ho dormito tanto...”

Martino allungò la mano e gliela mise sul ginocchio, stringendo delicatamente. Niccolò tolse la sua dal cambio e la mise su quella di Martino.

“Però sto bene, okay? Ho avuto un po’ di pensieri… brutti, sì, però sono sotto controllo”  
“Okay. Però mi potevi chiamare” disse piano Martino.  
“Marti” disse Niccolò togliendo la mano da quella di Martino, che non riuscì a capire se si fosse innervosito o se dovesse effettivamente scalare la marcia “Non posso… che faccio, ti chiamo alle tre di notte, il giorno prima di un compito, l’anno della maturità, per fare che? Che nemmeno io so che cazzo c’ho in testa. Cioè, sto in paranoia per...” e si interruppe.  
“Hey, scusa. Non intendevo dire che...”  
“No, lo so che intendevi. Non ti scusare, per favore… è che sulle cose che riesco a gestire non posso...”

Martino si sporse per dargli un bacio sulla guancia.

“Tranquillo. Quando pensi che sia il caso mi chiami, sennò no. Non ci posso fare niente, sto m… mi viene spontaneo volerci essere se so che stai a logorarti, però va bene”

Niccolò lo guardò con un’espressione un po’ incerta.

“Sì?”  
“Sì, ovvio che sì” rispose Martino sorridendo.

Anche Niccolò sorrise, ma durò solo un attimo.

“I miei non rientrano finché mia madre non deve tornare a lavoro perché mia nonna non sta tanto bene”  
“Oddio, che...”  
“No, ha la febbre, ma ora co’ sta storia de sto virus del cazzo so’ tutti nel panico” disse Niccolò.

Gli tremava un po’ la voce.

“Anche tu?”  
“Vorrei solo non pensarci. Ma non ci riesco. Però i sintomi sono quelli di una normalissima influenza, e oltretutto sta bene, c’ho parlato stamattina...” Niccolò si interruppe e fece un sorriso dolce e divertito “Lo sai che m’ha detto?”  
“Che?”  
“Non ti preoccupa’ pe’ ‘sta vecchia rincoglionita Niccolino, però i tuoi non li rimando a casa finché non stamo sicuri che non c’ho niente che s’attacca. E chiama Martino a farti compagnia, bello de nonna, nun ce sta’ da solo.” disse Niccolò imitando sua nonna.  
“Ma dai!” disse Martino ridendo  
“Eh, io e lei ci assomigliamo un sacco, che ci vuoi fare, ha già perso la testa per te pure lei”  
“Curioso, dato che non m’ha mai visto. E comunque in realtà dovremmo isolarci, non stare...”  
“Appena finisce tutto ‘sto casino ti porto a conoscerla, ce ne andiamo un paio di giorni in Umbria. Okay? E… non lo so, ho fatto male a venirti a prendere? Perchè c’ho pensato che forse non era il caso, però eri già a scuola, e ci siamo visti ieri, ho pensato che se avessi...”  
“Ni”  
“Oddio, ho preso direttamente la strada per andare a casa dei miei e non ti ho nemmeno chiesto se volevi andare a casa tua...”  
“Ni”

Niccolò si voltò un attimo verso Martino.

“Scusa, non...”  
“Stai tranquillo, okay? Mia madre lo sa che venivo da te, l’ho già avvertita. Cioè, pensavo andassimo a casa tua, ma va...”  
“Ieri sera mi sono messo a fare uno di quei lavori col legno...”  
“Oddio” disse Martino alzando gli occhi al cielo, ma con un tono canzonatorio.  
“Si, vabbè… ho lasciato un po’ di casino in giro e ho pensato che tanto i miei non ci sono e potevamo...”  
“Non so quanto il mio lato fissato con l’ordine possa sopportare di sapere che a casa tua c’è il caos senza intervenire”

Niccolò rise, e sembrava una risata piena e sincera. Martino si tranquillizzò. Era davvero sotto controllo.

“No, non esiste che ci metti le mani tu, metto in ordine appena ci torno io sennò mi cazzi fino alla fine dei tempi e ora davvero non ne ho voglia”  
“Mhhhh, mi stai sfidando?” disse Martino mentre Niccolò entrava nell’accesso del palazzo dei suoi e parcheggiava.

Niccolò spense il motore e si voltò a guardarlo “Sempre” rispose sorridendo.

° ° °

Una volta in casa Niccolò appoggiò le buste della spesa a terra e ne estrasse subito una confezione di un sapone in dispenser.

“So’ passato in parafarmacia, l’amuchina non l’ho trovata da nessuna parte però m’hanno detto che questo è superdisinfettante e tutto, andiamo a lavarci subito le mani”

Martino prese la confezione e cercò di interpretare tutti i simboli di crocette e triangoli che facevano sembrare quel detergente più un detersivo ad altissimo grado di tossicità che altro. L’INCI però lo incoraggiò un pochino, mentre l’etichetta del prezzo gli fece strabuzzare gli occhi, ma non disse niente in proposito.

“Non è che ci corrode la carne e arriva direttamente all’osso, no?”  
“Beh, l’unico modo per saperlo è provarci” rise Niccolò “Poi sistemo tutta ‘sta roba e prepariamo qualcosa”  
“PREPARO qualcosa. Prima persona SINGOLARE, Ni” disse Martino mentre lui e Niccolò prendevano la via del bagno.  
“Vabbè, io lo dico solo pe’ fa’ bella figura, tanto poi lo so che ti rifiuti di farmi cucinare”

Arrivati in bagno Niccolò aprì la confezione del sapone.

“Okay, prima io ma solo perché faccio da cavia”  
“Dai, scemo” rispose Martino ridendo, e si ritrovarono a lavarsi le mani insieme sotto al rubinetto, spintonandosi con i fianchi e sghignazzando, e alla fine a strofinare l’uno quelle dell’altro.  
Martino si sporse a baciare Niccolò.

“Okay, penso che dopo esserci lavati i denti a vicenda abbiamo toccato un nuovo picco glicemico”  
“Ma di questo non c’è una prova fotografica, però” rispose Niccolò ridendo.  
“Eh, meglio così, che quell’altra m'è costata mesi di prese per il culo. Dai, andiamo, chè c’ho fame” disse Martino.

Tornarono in cucina e cominciarono a svuotare le buste della spesa.

“Ni, ma ‘sta roba poi la vuoi portare a casa tua o...”  
“Boh, intanto la metto a posto, tanto per almeno due o tre giorni resto qui”  
“Ma qui ci mangi per due settimane, altro che due giorni!” disse Martino ridendo mentre estraeva dalla borsa frigo i surgelati e li sistemava nel freezer.  
  
“...resti qui stanotte?” Niccolò aveva una vocina incerta.

Martino capì che non avrebbe voluto chiederglielo, che aveva paura di essere appiccicoso e di sembrare manipolatore; era una delle cose che lo spaventavano di più e Martino lo sapeva.  
Non era nei suoi piani rimanere a dormire da Nico quella sera; aveva pensato di svegliarsi a un’ora decente il giorno successivo, che era sabato, studiare tutto il giorno e poi raggiungerlo nel tardo pomeriggio a casa sua.

 _Sticazzi_.

“Resto sì, pensi che so’ venuto solo a farti il pranzo?” rispose ridendo.  
“Davvero?” Niccolò sembrò illuminarsi, e Martino sentì quella specie di nodo che gli si scioglieva nello stomaco ogni volta che lo vedeva così felice a causa sua.

_Smetterò mai di innamorarmi di te?_

“Si, davvero. Senti, che vuoi...”  
“Oddio sono uno stronzo, non ti ho nemmeno chiesto come ti è andato il compito!”  
“È andato bene. Tacito, nemmeno tanto difficile...”  
“ _Tacito, nemmeno tanto difficile_. Ma non ci credo che mi sono messo con un secchione del genere!”  
“Eh, che ci vuoi fare, anche noi abbiamo il nostro fascino. Ho pure passato mezza versione a Elia, voglio vedere se quando ci saranno gli esami...” rispose Martino mentre controllava la marea di cibo che Niccolò aveva accumulato sul tavolo della cucina “Oh, hai preso il guanciale???”  
“Anche le uova e il pecorino romano” rispose Niccolò con un sorrisetto sghembo.  
“Okay, il pranzo si è deciso da solo” disse Martino prendendo tutti gli ingredienti che gli sarebbero serviti per la carbonara “Tu metti a posto il resto”  
“Agli ordini”

Martino tirò fuori dai pensili tutto ciò che gli serviva e cominciò a cucinare mentre Niccolò ordinava le cose tra frigorifero e dispensa.

Stava mescolando i tuorli con il pecorino quando lo sentì abbracciarlo da dietro e appoggiargli il mento sulla spalla.  
“Hey, che fai? Non si disturba lo chef”  
“Ma non ti disturbo, giuro. Guardo e basta, così una volta che sono solo ci provo anch’io”  
“Guarda che il problema non è imparare, Nico, ‘ste cose le sai già fare. È accettare il fatto che non devi metterci dentro altre porcherie solo perché sul momento ti sembra un’idea brillante, il problema” rispose Martino ridendo.  
“Fammi guardare lo stesso” gli sussurrò Niccolò all’orecchio, prima di dargli un bacio proprio sull’helix.  
“OOOkay, anche se non è proprio il massimo della praticità cucinare così, eh. Non ti azzardare a fare mosse strane, sei avvertito, perché quella tra te e la carbonara è l’unica gara in cui perderesti”  
“Sei crudele, ma accolgo la sconfitta con onore” gli sussurrò di nuovo Niccolò all’orecchio.

_Okay Martino, contieniti e pensa a cucinare._

Per fortuna la procedura era abbastanza veloce.  
Martino si mosse tra i fornelli, il ripiano e il lavandino a scolare gli spaghetti con Niccolò che seguiva da dietro i suoi passi, ritrovandosi a ridere con lui come un idiota più di una volta.  
Eppure, nonostante tutto, riuscì a portare a termine la sua missione, e, con un certo orgoglio, si trovò a riempire due piatti di pasta perfetti, che avrebbero potuto meritare la foto su una rivista di cucina.

“Ora però ti stacchi, Ni. Per magna’...”  
“Non me lo devi nemmeno chiedere. Pure io tra te e la carbonara scelgo la carbonara” rispose Niccolò facendogli l’occhiolino e portando i piatti sul tavolo, dove cominciarono a mangiare.

Niccolò si portò alla bocca la prima forchettata ed emise un suono che provocò cose a Martino.

“Madonna Marti, è…’na bomba, non ho parole”  
“Sì...anche meno però, eh”

Niccolò alzò lo sguardo dal piatto e sollevò le sopracciglia, mentre due spaghetti gli ciondolavano dalle labbra. “In che senso?”  
“Stai… gemendo, ecco”

Niccolò risucchiò gli spaghetti lentamente fissando Martino con un’espressione che chiamare maliziosa sarebbe stato riduttivo.

“Beh… non è quello che si fa quando una cosa ti piace tanto?”

Martino sbuffò una risata esasperata e divertita, poi appallottolò il tovagliolino di carta che aveva usato per pulirsi la bocca e lo buttò in faccia a Niccolò.

“Finisci di mangiare e non fa’ il cretino”  
“Sei veramente cattivo, io ti faccio un complimento e...”  
“Mangia, Ni”  
“Okay” rispose Niccolò ridendo e rimettendosi a mangiare.

Terminarono in silenzio lanciandosi qualche occhiata e trattenendo le risate.

Quando finirono Niccolò prese Martino per mano. “Andiamo di là?”  
“Metto un attimo i piatti nella lavastoviglie”

Niccolò alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Oddio Marti, ma che palle!”  
“Oh, già hai lasciato un casino allucinante a casa tua, mica vogliamo che i tuoi...”  
“Ma se manco l’hai visto! E i miei non tornano almeno per,,,”  
“Ni, mi ci vogliono quaranta secondi, non...”  
“Okay, ti darei una mano, ma visto che perlomeno questa è un’ossessione che mi manca facciamo che fai tu, va bene? Io ti aspetto di là” rispose Niccolò dandogli un bacio leggero sulle labbra prima di uscire.  
“Paraculo” rispose Martino ridendo e cominciando a passare i piatti sotto il getto dell’acqua prima di metterli nella lavastoviglie.

Finì di sistemare i piatti, poi diede una veloce passata di spugna al piano cottura e al tavolino.  
Non ci mise quaranta secondi ma non più di due minuti.

Quando uscì Niccolò non era in sala, e Martino ne approfittò per prendere lo spazzolino che si portava sempre dietro nello zaino, che aveva lasciato sul divano, e andare nel piccolo bagno di servizio a lavarsi i denti.

Quando uscì trovo Niccolò appoggiato alla porta di camera sua.

“Lunghi ‘sti quaranta secondi” gli disse sorridendo.  
“So’ uscito e non ci stavi e...”  
“Ero in bagno”  
“Io pure” rispose Martino.

Si guardarono sorridendo in una specie di sfida giocosa, poi Niccolò scosse la testa ridendo e borbottando un “Okay” di resa, prese la mano di Martino e lo guidò in camera.

Chiuse la porta dietro di loro sebbene fossero soli, e spinse Martino sul suo vecchio letto, mettendosi a cavalcioni sopra di lui.

Lo guardò di nuovo sorridendo, ma con un’intensità e una dolcezza che niente avevano a che fare con l’atmosfera scherzosa di poco prima.  
Martino allungò la mano verso il suo viso per guidarlo verso il proprio e finalmente baciarlo come voleva fare da ore, ma Niccolò deviò a metà percorso e si abbassò per dargli da sopra il maglione azzurro che indossava un bacio all’altezza del cuore.  
Era una cosa che aveva fatto per la prima volta quella notte a Milano, che continuava a fare e che per qualche motivo emozionava sempre Martino in un modo che non riusciva nemmeno a capire.

“Ni...”

Niccolò risalì a dargli un lungo bacio umido sul collo, un altro dei suoi posti preferiti del corpo di Martino, poi finalmente raggiunse la sua bocca in un bacio profondo e intenso che bastò perché Martino sentisse le dita dei piedi contorcerglisi all’interno delle scarpe.  
Passò le braccia intorno alla schiena di Niccolò spingendoselo addosso, mentre con la punta dei piedi si sfilava le scarpe scalciandole oltre il bordo del letto per poi intrecciare le gambe attorno al suo corpo.  
Portò la mano sinistra tra i capelli di Niccolò e con la destra cominciò a litigare con i suoi vestiti finché non riusci a insinuarla sotto la maglia che indossava e a sentire finalmente la sua pelle sotto le dita.

“Marti...”

Martino si sentì come in un bellissimo film con un’orrenda colonna sonora, visto che il suo cellulare, dal lato del letto dove era scivolato, aveva cominciato a vibrare furiosamente e a emettere i trilli che notificavano i messaggi di WhatsApp.

“Non rispondere” gli sussurrò sulle labbra Niccolò.  
“Col cazzo che rispondo” disse ricominciando a baciarlo, finché la colonna sonora non peggiorò ulteriormente e anche il film subì un brusco calo di qualità perché _cazzo solo nei film_ _clichè più banali sei interrotto sul più bello dallo squillo di un telefono, figuriamoci da due._

Niccolò si staccò con un gemito di frustrazione.  
Martino si sollevò.

“Gli unici che mi telefonano siete tu e mia madre” disse mentre afferrava il cellulare e vedeva Niccolò fare altrettanto “Infatti è lei”  
“Pure la mia, ma che cazzo…?”.  
“Pronto?” Martino sentì Niccolò rispondere mentre si avvicinava alla finestra.

“Mà?” disse Martino arrendendosi a rispondere anche lui mentre si alzava dal letto e andava all’altro lato della stanza per cercare di evitare di disturbare la telefonata di Niccolò.

\- Martino, tesoro, come stai? Hai sentito? Sono così…

\- Ma’, sto bene, ma che succede? rispose Martino mentre sentiva Niccolò rispondere a sua madre di stare tranquilla

\- Ma non sei da Niccolò? Non…

\- Si, sono da lui… cioè, siamo a casa dei suoi ma loro non ci sono, mi spieghi...

\- Hanno chiuso le scuole, tesoro. Non state guardando il telegiornale? Lo stanno dicendo dappertutto, non era mai successo. Questa cosa è grave, Marti, tesoro, dovete…

Martino cercò per un attimo di riordinare le idee. Pensò alla conversazione di quella mattina con Elia, agli scenari che apriva una decisione drastica come quella. Guardò Niccolò che continuava a parlare con sua madre e cercò di interpretare le sua espressioni.  
Sembrava vagamente esasperato mentre continuava a dire a sua madre di stare calma.

\- Ma’, stai tranquilla, okay? Ora mi aggiorno su tutto, ma stai tranquilla, noi siamo in casa e… ci sentiamo dopo, va bene?

\- Prenderanno delle misure ancora peggiori, credo. Martino, dobbiamo...

\- Ma’, tu stai bene? Vuoi…

\- Sto bene tesoro. E… Niccolò come sta? Me lo passi un secondo?

\- È al telefono con Anna, sta bene, credo che l’abbia chiamato per la stessa cosa.

\- Oh, okay. Resta pure lì, Marti. Magari non uscite o state attenti. Avete da mangiare?

A Martino venne da ridere

\- Si, ma’. Per tipo un mese.

\- Bravi, non uscite. C’è un’altra edizione straordinaria. Ti chiamo dopo tesoro. Dai un bacio a Niccolò.

_Ci stavo provando._

-Ma’, ma sei tranquilla da sola? Vuoi che torni?

\- No, Marti, cerchiamo di capire cosa dobbiamo fare. Non ti preoccupare, okay? Io sono tranquilla e sto bene. Voi per ora state lì e… ci sentiamo dopo.

\- Okay. Ciao ma’

\- Ciao tesoro.

\- Ciao cia cia

Martino riattaccò e guardò Niccolò che era ancora al telefono.  
Capì che adesso stava parlando con suo padre.

Nel frattempo controllò tutti i messaggi su WhatsApp. Gio, Eva, Elia, Luca, Sana, chat dei Contrabbandieri e quella della radio, più un gruppo degli studenti di quinto del Kennedy. E suo padre. Tutti sullo stesso argomento. Il cellulare continuava a notificare nuovi messaggi mentre leggeva.

“Che situazione del cazzo” si trovò a mormorare.

Sentì Niccolò salutare suo padre, lo vide buttare il telefono sul letto e poi gettarcisi anche lui a peso morto.  
Gli si mise seduto accanto.

“Ni, era per...”  
“Si… scuole e corsi universitari chiusi, tutto. Porca puttana”

Martino si sdraiò appoggiando la testa al braccio disteso di Niccolò.

“Mhh… sinceramente non so che pensare. Cioè, non pensavo fosse così drastica la cosa”  
“Io sì, Marti. Leggevo della Cina stanotte… mi era preso il panico. Poi però… boh...”  
“Cosa?”

Niccolò guardava verso il soffitto

“Lo sai… a volte tendo a non fidarmi tanto delle mie sensazioni. Lo so che… posso perdere il senso della misura...”

Martino gli diede un bacio lieve sull’avambraccio.

“È… una situazione mai vista, Ni. Penso che nessuno possa avere… ma che ne so… prospettiva? Stamattina parlavo con Elia, mi diceva della chiusura delle scuole… di una quarantena, addirittura. Pensavo che veramente fosse assurdo...”  
“Non lo è per niente a questo punto. Leggevo del numero dei contagi, solo ieri...”  
“Hai paura, Ni? È per questo che stanotte non hai dormito?”

Niccolò si voltò a guardarlo, e Martino si sentì stringere il cuore in una morsa di dolore quando vide che aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

“… non… non so spiegarlo...” sussurrò.

Martino allungò alla mano per accarezzargli il viso.

“… ci vuoi provare? … solo se te la senti, lo sai...”  
“… non ho paura per me… sicuramente sono spaventato per mia nonna, e i miei… e te… ma non è solo questo… non è un paura solo… pratica, ecco. È come se uno degli scenari che la mia testa in qualche modo ha sempre immaginato si stesse realizzando...”  
“Ni...”  
“… e invece mi sono sforzato per anni di convincermi che dei miei pensieri non dovevo fidarmi tanto, quando mi facevano sentire così… distante da tutto...”

Martino asciugò con il pollice le lacrime che ormai erano traboccate dagli occhi di Niccolò.

“… io… credo di capire, sai?”

Niccolò lo guardò.

“Davvero?”  
“… sì… noi… abbiamo già parlato di questa cosa, in un certo senso, anche se non sapevo...”

Niccolò annuì appena.

“Te lo ricordi, Marti?… stavamo proprio così… qui”  
“Sì”  
“La prima volta che ci siamo svegliati insieme… quella mattina, a un certo punto stavamo proprio così” disse Niccolò facendo cenno con il mento alla testa di Martino appoggiata sul suo braccio.  
“Me lo ricordo” sussurrò Martino.

Niccolò rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi parlò di nuovo con una voce così flebile che Martino lo capì a stento.

“Volevo dirtelo quel giorno...”

Adesso anche Martino aveva le lacrime agli occhi, si avvicinò a Niccolò e se lo strinse forte addosso.

“… volevo dirtelo subito, avevo questa sensazione così forte che avresti capito, quando ti parlavo di come fosse sentirsi soli anche in mezzo alle persone...”  
“Scusami...”  
“No, no, abbiamo solo cambiato discorso e non ho più avuto il coraggio di… ero così felice e non volevo rovinare niente...”  
“Non l’hai fatto”  
“Sì, invece...”  
“No. No. Basta, Nico. Siamo qui, no? Ho fatto un sacco di stronzate anche io, e...”  
“Un virus, Marti, Abbiamo parlato di un virus letale...”

Martino si staccò da Niccolò quel minimo per poterlo guardare negli occhi mentre gli accarezzava il viso.

“Ni… era un gioco. Una cosa nostra. Ne abbiamo parlato un sacco di altre volte da quando stiamo insieme”

Niccolò fece un sospiro lento. “Sì… mi vengono in mente… delle cose assurde...”  
“Le teniamo sotto controllo, okay?”  
“...io e te?”  
“Sì, insieme. Mi dici tutto quello che ti spaventa, o cosa riesce a farti stare meglio...”  
“Tu non hai paura?” Niccolò sembrava vergognarsi, e questo era una cosa che Martino non riusciva a sopportare.

_Non gli voglio mentire, non voglio farlo._

“Forse sta iniziando a venirmi, solo perché sono costretto a pensarci. Fino a oggi non ne avevo per niente e capisco di aver sottovalutato tutto, ancora mi sembra una cosa folle”

Si pentì immediatamente del termine usato, ma Niccolò sembrò non farci neanche caso.

“Tua mamma come sta? È da sola?”  
“Sì, ma è tranquilla, cioè… per quanto può esserlo, lo sai” disse Martino tentando di scherzare.

Niccolò sorrise, nonostante tutto.

“I miei non tornano, mia mamma era un po’ fuori di sé, mi ha intimato di non uscire, di farmi portare la spesa a casa… manco avessi ottant’anni”  
“Vabbè, è normale essere preoccupati, suppongo...”  
“Mio padre era molto più calmo, però l’ha chiamato un suo amico medico, gli ha detto che la cosa è seria. Ti salutano, volevano essere sicuri che restassi qui...”  
“Ovvio che resto”  
“...Marti?”  
“Sì?”  
“Non mi piace tanto l’idea di tua mamma da sola...”

Martino sospirò.

“Nemmeno a me in realtà, ma si è raccomandata che non uscissimo e...”

Niccolò si sollevò seduto. Sembrava più calmo.

“Ascolta, poi se è una cosa assurda me lo dici. Andiamo da te. Ci riprendiamo tutta la spesa, mi porto il portatile e andiamo da te. In macchina, senza avvicinare nessuno. Ci chiudiamo in casa tua, alla fine è uguale...”

Martino sorrise e si chinò a dare un bacio sulla spalla di Niccolò.

“Si incazzerà. Oggi è andata a lavoro e come minimo avrà paura di...”  
“Tu sei andato a scuola. Io sono uscito. Domani tanto non può andarci nemmeno lei...”

La madre di Martino era segretaria in un Istituto Tecnico poco lontano da casa loro.

“… mi stai tentando...”

  
Niccolò sorrise.

“… anche se non so come prendere il fatto che tu rinunci così spontaneamente all’opportunità di passare qualche giorno da solo con me...” continuò sollevando le sopracciglia.  
“Al giorno, Marti, non alla notte” gli sussurrò Niccolò sulle labbra prima di baciarlo.  
“Non faremo roba con mia mamma che dorme nella stanza accanto, ti avverto subito!”  
“Oh, voglio proprio vedere!”

Niccolò stava ridendo e Martino pensò che fosse bellissimo. E che niente riusciva a renderlo così felice.

_Voglio proprio vedere anch’io._

“Vabbè. Okay, sono più tranquillo anch’io se andiamo. Preparati al cazziatone però, non...”  
“Non credo che ce lo farà davvero” disse Niccolò sorridendo  
“Forse a te no. A me sicuro”  
“Ti difendo io. È stata un’idea mia, le diciamo...”  
“Dai, scherzo, le durerà tre secondi...” rispose Martino.

Poi si chinò a baciarlo “Stai meglio, Nì? Sei un po’ più tranquillo?”

Niccolò sorrise.

“Sì, Marti. Però… lo sai. Probabilmente...”  
“Non importa. Va bene. Minuto per minuto, okay?”  
“Okay” disse piano Niccolò prima di abbracciarlo.

Martino lo strinse forte e poi gli sussurrò all’orecchio “Non devi avere paura. Io ho ancora l’antidoto, sai? Non ci succede niente”

Niccolò si staccò e lo guardò con gli occhi sgranati.

“L’antidoto? Il… mio antidoto?” chiese.  
“Mh mh” annuì Martino.  
Niccolò sorrise “Marti… davvero ce l’hai ancora?”  
“Ovvio che sì, e ora andiamo dove sta. In effetti non potrebbe esserci posto più sicuro” rispose Martino sorridendo a sua volta.

Niccolò gli si buttò di nuovo addosso abbracciandolo stretto.

“Subito. Voglio solo restare così un altro minuto”  
“Okay” mormorò Martino.

_Tutti quelli che vuoi, Nì.  
Io vorrei solo che non finissero mai._


End file.
